Environmental directives restricting lead usage in electronics has resulted in components being plated with pure tin instead of tin-lead alloys. Tin can grow whiskers (i.e., conductive filaments) that can cause electrical shorting in critical systems. Current coatings used for tin whisker mitigation are typically based on unfilled polymers, and tin whiskers can penetrate such coatings. Other metals are also capable of growing whiskers, such as zinc, silver, gold, etc. New coatings are needed to mitigate growth of whiskers, thereby preventing short circuits in electrical components.